Ajujan
Ajujan is the language spoken by the people of Ajuja, which is a continent on a distant planet called Egonathia. The following is an overview of the Yudoga dialect of Ajujan. Setting Phonology Consonants I'm not really familiar with the IPA stuff...so I'll just guess where these letters go on this chart thing. The consonants are: n, p, ch, sh, k, t, y, l, m, h, w--all pronounced like in English The vowels are: a, e, i, o, u--pronounced like in Sindarin, but the e is pronounced like in 'bed' Vowels Phonotactics Vowel clusters: ae, ai, ea, ia, ie, io, oa, ua, ue, uo. When vowels are clustered, never pronounce them as one sound; the sounds are always distinct. Ex: ae would not be pronounced as English 'hey', but as ah-eh. There are tiny glottal stops between vowels. Consonants are almost always attached to a vowel. The sounds are na, ne, ni, no, nu, pa, pe, pi, cha, che, sha, she, shi, ka, ke, ki, ko, ku, ta, te, ti, to, tu, ya, ye, yo, yu, la, le, ma, me, mi, mo, mu, ha, he, hi, ho, hu, wa, we, wi, wo. There are also a few cases where consonants cluster: shta, ly, kt, chni Basic Grammar Ajujan is "grammar-coded"--you can tell what part each words plays in a sentence from the particles (little words that don't mean anything). SUBJECT--kte OBJECT--ke To make a word plural in Ajujan, add -sh or -a to the end of the noun, depending on if the word ends in a vowel or not. To show when the action takes place, the verb tense (time) is changed by putting these endings on the verb roots: Present tense: -a'ie Past Tense: -e Future Tense: -o Birds caught insects: Kahash kte mate isha ke. A bird is catching an insect: Kaha kte mata'ie ish ke. In Ajujan, things have no gender. There is only one word for "the", no matter of the word is singular or plural, object or subject: Ne. There is no indefinite article in Ajujan. Word order is flexible because of particles. So "Man catches fish" could be "Yashe kte mata'ie shta'e ke" "Shta'e ke mata'ie yashe kte" etc... To change a word that infers a male to a word that infers a female, add -ena to the end of the word. boy-->girl yake-->yakena father-->mother yande-->yandena son-->daughter yashe-->yashena brother-->sister yame-->yamena Numbers: 1-shi 2-ya 3-to 4-han 5-tae 6-kahe 7-duma 8-dume 9-ki 10-lo 11-loshi 20-yalo 21-yaloshi 100-sha 1000-she once--shica twice--yaca thrice--toca ni- prefixed to a word means "the opposite of". Ex: beautiful--omena---->ugly--ni'omena shnie'elo (a separate word) makes the sentence negative--it didn't happen, it isn't happening, or it won't happen. mata'ie shnie'elo--isn't catching PRONOUNS I--ni we--nish you--ia you (plural)--iash he/she/it--ae they--yae All conjugations of the verb "to be" are the same for all pronouns: a. Ni a--I am Nish a--we are Ae a--he/she/it is POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVES my--niye our--nishe your--iya'e his/hers/its--ua'e their--uya'e To make an adjective an adverb, add the suffix -ke. Dictionary Example text The sun shines. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie. ' The sun shone. 'Ne kashte’ya chate. ' The sun is shining again. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie kacha’e. ' The sun will shine tomorrow. 'Ne kashte’ya chato mashi. ' The sun shines brightly. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie o’yateke. ' The bright sun shines. 'Ne o’yate kashte’ya chata’ie. ' The sun is rising now. 'Ne kashte’ya mecha’ie washte. ' The sun is not shining. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie shnie’elo. ' The sun did not shine. 'Ne kashte’ya chate shnie’elo. ' The sun is not shining again. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie kacha’e shnie’elo. ' The sun will not shine tomorrow. 'Ne kashte’ya chato mashi shnie’elo. ' The sun does not shine brightly. 'Ne kashte’ya chata’ie o’yateke shnie’elo. ' The bright sun does not shine. 'Ne o’yate kashte’ya chata’ie shnie’elo. ' The sun is setting now. 'Ne kashte’ya mecha’ie washte. ' The dark sun does not shine. 'Ne ni’o’yate kashte’ya chata’ie shnie’elo. ' All of the people shouted. 'Kiwa che ne kadesh shinte. ' Some of the people shouted. 'Akiwa che ne kadesh shinte. ' Many of the people shouted twice. 'Ke’ya che ne kadesh shinte yaca. ' Happy people often shout. 'Maka kadesh kasha shinta’ie. ' The kitten jumped up. 'Ne kihache chashe ma. ' The kitten jumped onto the table. 'Ne kihache chashe akanekta ne keshta. ' My little kitten walked away. 'Niye goho kihache deshe yuche. ' Category:Languages Category:FFD